The embodiments herein relate generally to basketball training aids. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are related to a basketball training apparatus that provides feedback to a user pertaining to his/her shooting form.
Basketball players continually work on improving their shooting form to improve the accuracy and consistency of shots. Proper shooting mechanics require the player to keep the shooting elbow in and maneuver the shooting arm from a 90 degree angle to a 180 degree angle during the follow through while breaking the wrist and fingertips on the finish. Players practice their shooting form on drills. Although coaches may provide feedback to a player during a practice shot, it is difficult for a coach to provide instantaneous feedback to the player during the course of a shot.
Several basketball shooting tools exist as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0190483, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,038,549 and 5,865,695. These devices attach to a portion of the user's arm and help the user to achieve proper shooting form through the use of mechanical resistance, visual indicia or other alerts in the form of an illuminating light or sound. However, these devices are limited because: 1) the tools lack real-time feedback throughout the entire basketball shot from the beginning to the follow-through; and/or 2) the tools do not account for the undesirable “flying elbow” when generating feedback on the user's shooting form.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a basketball training apparatus with enhanced durability that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides real-time feedback to the user on his/her shooting form and mechanics during the course of a shot from the beginning to the follow-through.